Jealous Highb100d
by ap0calypsearisen413
Summary: Equius devises a plan to get all competition out of the way so he can have his flush crush.


Jealous Highb100d

Chapter 1

Your name is Equius Zahhak and you sit alone in a small booth. For fun, your friends have decided to throw a large party.

It's the last dance.

You look over at the dancers. The heiress is dancing with the other sea dweller. Karkat dances with Terezi, whilst the highblood dances with your moirail. You dont mind that. Your eyes fall upon another couple and your fists clench.

For a while now, you have been flushed for a lowblood, though you would never admit it. She is the lowest on the hemospectrum, seeing as Vantas, with his mutant blood, isnt even on there.

Her name is Aradia Megido.

You wish you were dancing with her for this dance. But she was already asked by _him._

The yellow-blood. Sollux Captor. You loathe him and know that she could do so much better. They are flushed for each other. You do not like that.

The song slowly ends, and the music is packed away. Aradia and Sollux leave together. You exit, glaring at them.

As you reach your hive, still furious, a plan forms in your mind. A plan to get Captor out of the way.

Permanently.

Chapter 2

Your name is Sollux Captor and you have recently returned to your hive. Moments before, you dropped off your matespirit, Aradia, at her hive. You wave to your lusus and climb into your recupercoon.

Hours later, when the sun falls, you wake and open your husktop. It seems you have a message.

**CentaursTesticle (CT) started trolling TwinArmageddons (TA)**

**CT: D- Captor.**

**TA: what the fuck do you want.**

**CT: D- A favour. I am creating a transportation device and the only thing powerful enough to power it is your psionic powers.**

**TA: let me get thii2 2traiight. you want two have me power one of your crazy machiine2.**

**CT: D- Yes.**

**TA: why?**

**CT: D- Although you are so low on the heirarchy, your powers are relevant in the powering of this machine.**

**CT: D- Trust me. I am not too happy with the idea either.**

**TA: 2iigh. Fiine.**

**CT: D- Excellent.**

**CentaursTesticle (CT) ceased trolling TwinArmageddons (TA)**

Great. You figure you might as well go. Nothing else to do.

You make the short journey to Equius' creepy hive. God damn highbloods, with thier stupid looking castle shit.

You knock on the door. His lusus, Arthour, answers and leads you into a high-tech workshop.

'Ah. There you are'

You turn to see Equius half-hidden in the shadows. He walks towards you holding a wrench.

'Yeah, 2o where'2 thii2 thiing?'

He points into the dark corner. You roll your eyes and walk towards it. There's nothing there.

'Equiiu2, ii2 thii2 2ome 2ort of joke?'

You turn just in time to see him swing the wrench. It hits your head hard.

You crash to the ground.

And slowly fall unconcious.

Chapter Three

**ApocalypseArisen (AA) started trolling TwinArmageddons (TA)**

**AA: s0llux?**

**AA: are y0u there?**

**AA: huh, n0rmally y0u're glued t0 y0ur huskt0p...**

**AA: maybe y0ur at the mete0r?**

**AA: I d0nt even kn0w why we hang 0ut there... it's creepy.**

**AA: s0 i think i'll g0 see if y0ur there.**

**AA: Bye!**

**ApocalypseArisen (AA) ceased trolling Twin Armageddons (TA)**

Damn Sollux.

Your name is Aradia Megido and you are currently looking for your matesprit.

You wave goodbye to your lusus and head to the meteor.

Well, really it's just a hive on top of a large rock. But whatever.

You climb up to the old door and head to what your friends call the 'common room'.

Sollux isnt there. Nearly everyone else is though. You decide to ask through a memo restricted specifically to the meteor if anyone else has seen him.

**ApocalypseArisen (AA) opened memo on 'R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTY TOWN'**

**AA: hey**

**GC: H3Y 4R4D14!**

**AC: :33* arent you meant to be with Sollicks?**

**AA: i'm l00king f0r him. have y0u seen him?**

**GC: NO...**

**AC: :33* nope!**

**GA: I Haven't Seen Or Heard From Him Since Last Night. Didn't You Two Leave Together?**

**AA: yeah, he walked me back t0 my hive and then left f0r his.**

**CG: ISNT HE ANSWERING HIS MESSAGES?**

**AA: n0, he isnt...**

**CC: I'M SUR-E ) (-E'LL B-E FIN-E ARADIA!**

**AA: I kn0w, i'm just a little w0rried**

**TC: He'S pRoBaBlY jUsT gEtTiNg HiS mOthErFuCkInG rEsT oN**

**AA: y0u mean sleeping.**

**TC: HoNk :o)**

**CG: HE HAS A POINT ARADIA. SOLLUX IS PROBABLY ASLEEP OR JUST DOING HIS HACKING SHIT.**

**AC: :33* karkitty's right**

**GC: H3 WOULDNT 1GNOR3 YOU FOR NO GOOD R34SON**

**AA: yeah, y0ur right**

**AA: thanks**

**GA: Your Welcome**

**AC: :33* well i have to go and see my meowrail now. I'll ask him if by purrchance he's seen sollicks**

**AA: 0kay.**

Chapter Four

You scramble off a pile of horns and exit the meteor. Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are visiting your meowrail, Equius.

You walk to his hive. Arthour lets you in and you tiptoe into his workroom. There's a note taped to the workbench.

_D- Nepeta, I am currently out. I will be back shortly._

You put the note down and decide to explore Equius' hive. You walk into his nourishment block and spy a little trap door.

You open it and jump down.

It's a lot darker down here. The walls are rough and the only light source are flickering lamps placed along the corridor. You walk forward.

The corridors go on forever. You walk on and on, occasionally turning.

You walk a little further then stop suddenly. You think you've heard something.

There it is again! You strain your ears to hear. It sounds like... crying?

You run forwards and come to a door. You push it open and emerge into a small room.

There's nothing in here but a small cel to the right. Someone is in there, crying.

You tiptoe forwards.

'Hello?'

The troll looks up. Red & blue tear tracks run down his face. You recognise him immidiately.

'Sollicks?!'

'Nepeta? What are you doiing here?'

'What are YOU doing here? You look terrible!'

Sollux crept forwards. There was yellow blood all over the walls of the cell and on his face and hands.

'Equiiu2... he kiidnapped me. II dont know why...'

'Equius did this to you?!'

' yeah... never 2aw iit comiing..'

' dont worry Sollicks I'll get you out of here!'

'Yeah 2ure...'

'I will! I'll get the others to help too!'

' okay'

You run out the room, down the corridor and out the hive. You run all the way back to the meteor. Neither Aradia or Equius is there.

That's good enough for you.

Chapter 5

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you were sitting quietly, for once, when Nepeta runs into the room and immidiately starts to message all in the vicinity.

**ArsenicCatnip opened memo on 'R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTY TOWN'**

**AC: :33* guys guys guys!**

**GC: WH4T 1S 1T N3P3T4 :?**

**AC: :33* i found sollicks!**

**CG: OH COOL. WHERE IS HE?**

**AC: :33* Equius... he catnapped him..**

**CA: wwait wwhat?**

**AG: are you serious?**

**AC: :33* yeah I saw him! **

**CC: O) ( W-E S) (OULD GO AND G-ET ARADIA!**

**GC: 1S MR 4PPL3B3RRY BL4ST OK4Y?**

**AC: :33* no he isnt... he looked horrible...**

**GA: Well Then. I Believe A Resue Mission Is In Order.**

**CG: I THINK SO**

**GA: Perhaps We Should Fetch Aradia.**

**AC: :33* yeah, whered she go?**

**GA: She Went To His Hive. **

**AC: :33* well one of us should go get her!**

**CG: I'LL GO, GOT NOTHING ELSE TO DO**

**AC: :33* okay karkitty**

You leave the meteor and head to Sollux's hive stem. A few minutes later you see Aradia up ahead.

'HEY ARADIA'

'0h, hey Karkat.'

'WE FOUND SOLLUX'

'y0u did? where is he?'

'HE'S IN TROUBLE, WE NEED YOU TO RETURN TO THE METEOR'

' 0kay'

You run back to the meteor.

**CG: OKAY WE'RE BACK**

**AA: what's g0ing 0n?**

**GC: W3 KNOW WH3R3 MR 4PPL3B3RRY BL4ST 1S.**

**AA: where is he?**

**AC: :33* he was catnapped**

**AA: WHAT? By wh0?**

**GA: Uh...**

**AA: tell me Kanaya!**

**GA: It Was Equius...**

**AA: what?**

**AC: :33* i went to equius' hive and i saw him there! he didnt look too good.**

**AA: well then we have t0 get him back d0nt we!**

**GC: DONT WORRY 4R4D14 W3 W1LL.**

**CG: WE NEED TO THINK OF A PLAN**

**AC: :33* i can get him to come to my hive and keep him there while three of you go to his hive and get him**

**CA: that wworks**

**CC: W) (O'S GOING TO GO AND G-ET HIM?**

**GA: Aradia Obviously.**

**CC: Y-EAH, BUT W) (O -ELS-E?**

**CG: I'LL GO**

**GC: 1'LL GO TOO.**

**GA: The Rest Of Us Shall Stay Here And Await Your Return**

**AA: 0kay**

Chapter Five

Your name is Aradia Megido and you are severly pissed off. You stay hidden with Terezi and Karkat, but able to view Equius' hive. He steps out the door and heads off in the direction of Nepeta's hive. Once he's gone, Karkat motions to you and you all run into his hive.

'N3P3T4 S41D TH3 DOOR W4S 1N H1S NOUR1SHM3NT BLOCK'

'SHH TEREZI'

You enter the nourishment block and slip down into the corridor. You follow Nepeta's directions exactly. Karkat pushes open the door and you walk in. You spot him immidiately.

'S0llux!'

He looks up.

'AA? II2 that you?'

Terezi comes over with the key and unlocks the door. You rush inside and give him a hug. He winces and you pull back. Thats when you notice the blood.

'0h my g0g s0llux. what did he d0 t0 y0u?

'IIt'2 nothiing'

'DUDE YOU'RE LIEING'

' Y34H SOLLUX YOU 4R3 BL33D1NG 3V3RYWH3R3'

'oh 2hut up'

You slip an arm around him and help him stand. You take him out of the cell, down the corridor, and all the way back to the meteor. Everyone is waiting anxiously. You dont bother writing a memo.

' HEY WE'RE BACK' Karkat shouts and they all turn.

' So You Are' Kanaya remarks

Everyone walks over and fusses over him. Kanaya fetches a medical kit and helps you to bandage his wounds. You notice Nepeta messaging you.

**ArsenicCatnip (AC) started trolling ApocalypseArisen (AA)**

**AC: :33* did you get him yet?**

**AA: yes**

**AC: :33* you have to hide him!**

**AA: why?**

**AC: :33* Equius is coming to the meteor**

**AA: 0h shit**

**ApocalypseArisen (AA) ceased trolling ArsenicCatnip (AC)**

' Guys! ' you shout

' Y3S?'

'What Is Wrong?'

'Equius is c0ming! We need t0 get S0llux 0ut 0f here'

Karkat points behind you.

'TOO LATE'

You spin around to see Equius standing there. His eyes flick to sollux and then back to you.

'wwhat are you doing here?' eridan asks

' Oh, just wondering why persons unknown broke into my hive'

Anger starts to fill up inside you.

'0h y0u kn0w full FUCKING well why'

'4R4D14...' Terezi steps closer to you, but you wave her off.

' No Aradia, I do not know why'

'St0p playing the FUCKING F00L ZAHHAK!'

'The only reason i think anyone would break into my hive would be because they wanted to get something I had' His eyes flick to sollux yet again and you snap.

You run towards Equius. He looks confused.

'What are...'

Before he has a chance to finish his sentence you reach him and punch him in the face. He falls back hard and hits the floor.

A few of your friends clap.

'What the...' he splutters.

'Get. The. Fuck. 0ut.'

He stands and walks out.

Chapter Six

Your name is Sollux Captor and you just watched your matesprit punch the face of the guy who'd kidnapped you.

She walks over to you, smiling and sits next to you while Kanaya finishes bandaging your wounds. A few of your friends laugh at the look on Equius' face and commend her for punching so well. She grins.

A few hours later, you return to your hive with her.

Your name is Equius Zahhak and you just got punched in the face by a low blood.

You walk back to your hive in the rain. What a fool you were.

What a fool you were.


End file.
